The Watch
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Ianto finds a very interesting watch he forgot he owned.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Apologies for all my grammar mistakes.**

 **Ianto POV**

I move around the room slowly. The memories of my childhood, growing up in this house in the front of my mind. Because of work I haven't been home in years and now I'm back. Because my Mum is gone and I have to pack up the house.

I angrily wipe the tears from my eyes and concentrate on packing. I start with the lounge and work my way through the house, while Rhiannon works outside packing Mums army of garden gnomes.

After hours of work everything's done except for her room.

I stand in the doorway and look at it. Her bed where the three of us (Mum, Rhiannon and myself) spent so many night reading, watching movies and talking.

"Hey" Rhiannon says quietly from behind me "Need a hand?"

I nod, not wanting to do this alone. We both walk in silently and pack up her clothes, nick-nacks and photos.

"Ianto, take a look at this" Rhiannon calls.

I walk out of the closet and over the bed where Rhiannon's sitting with a old photo album.

"Look at this, Mum kept a album of your first year with us," she smiles sadly.

I look at the first page, with six year old me newly adopted into the family, sitting with Ta. (he died in a car accident only a few months later, but it was a great few months.)

"Ianto… I know you don't like to talk about it, but did you ever get those memories back?" Rhiannon asks carefully.

I still can't remember anything before a cop found (probably) six year old me wondering around naked and brought me to social services where I was then adopted and named by the Jones. I shake my head "No. still nothing."

"Right….. hey look at this." She says turning to the last page where a old fob watch is taped with a bit of old paper which says _item found with six-year-old John Doe. Fob Watch of unknown make._ There's a signature on the note, which I remember as my first social worker.

Rhiannon carefully removes the watch from the tape "Strange. I've never seen one like it."

I take a quick look at it and shrug "It's just a broken old watch." I get up and go back to the closet to continue sorting.

"Yan. This was the only thing found with you! That makes it important" she argues.

I look back over to her "it's really not Rhi. It's just a old watch."

"That's twice now" she tells me.

"What is?" I ask, a bit confused.

"You look at the watch like you can't see it. It's strange."

I freeze. That's how we describe the elevator; looking at it like it's not there. I walk over to her and force myself to look at the watch.

Definitely a perception filter.

I take the watch from her and practically have a voice yelling in my head, that the watch is broken, it doesn't matter, to ignore it and above all not to open it.

I do the opposite of what it tells me and open it. all the memories come rushing to me at once. Coming out of the machine, running with my Dad, dying, coming back, stealing a ship with plans to keep running and doing what Dad does but my ship being captured after only three months by the lady with the fizzy blonde hair called River. Then I'm here.

I open my eyes and jump up, smiling like crazy "That is strange feeling" I mutter, trying to rearrange my mind. And once again get use to the double heartbeat in my chest.

"What the hell was that?" Rhiannon yells, looking freaked.

"Rhi calm down" I tell her gently.

"Don't tell me to calm down! What the hell were those lights? I-it looked like it went into you" she tells me.

I hesitate she's not cleared to know about aliens… but she's my sister. "The watch is a piece of alien technology. I'm not exactly sure what it's supposed to do. But what I do know is it held my consciousness inside, wiped my mind and forced me to regenerate….. regenerate means change face, personality… and apparently gender" I tell her looking down at myself. I was a woman when I came out of the machine and after I was shot, I regenerated into a dark-haired woman and now this.

She takes a calming breath "Okay so you're an alien?"

I nod "Yep. Is that a problem?"

"No! it's not a problem. I'm just surprised is all" She immediately tell me.

I relax "Good."

"So what's your real name? cause it obviously ain't Ianto. And you said you changed genders? Do you want me start using different pronouns for you?"

I smile. I've got the best sister "No. I'm alright I think I'll just stick with the gender of whatever regeneration I get. And my name is Generated Anomaly. My friends call me Jenny…. But you can keep calling me Ianto" I decide, I don't really see why I need to pick one gender when I'm both and feel comfortable as either.

"All right Yan, so what happens now?" she asks.

I shrug "Nothing. I have no way of this planet and no reason to leave."

"But what about your family?"

"It's just my Dad and he thinks I'm dead, so he won't be looking for me" I tell her, silently telling her not to push on what happened.

"Alright. So what about Torchwood? Are you going to tell them?" she asks.

I look at her in surprise.

She rolls her eyes "Come on Torchwood is the worst kept ever. Everyone knows about it and who's in it."

I sigh "I want to tell them, but we hunt aliens. I can't be a 100% sure they won't lock me up or Owen won't kill me just to see how regeneration works."

I'm interrupted by a Rift alert on my phone. "It's work, sorry."

She smiles "It's fine. I'll see you soon."

I arrive just after the Blowfish has been killed and quickly handle the cover up before heading back to the Hub.

When I arrive I quickly make everyone's coffee.

"Hey is the seen all cleaned up already?" Jack asks walking behind me.

"Yeah, all done, Sir. I've just got to do some paperwork" I tell him feeling kind of sick and not looking at him yet.

"Why don't we skip the paperwork and have some fun instead?" he suggests.

I turn to look at him and drop the coffee, suddenly feeling 100 times worse. When I look at him it like every cell in my body is screaming _WRONG._

He catches me when I fall over which just makes it worse "Ianto!"

"I'm fine" I lie, trying to push the feeling away.

"Like hell you are. Owen get over here!" he calls.

Owen comes running over "Tea-boy what's wrong?"

"I'm fine just a little dizzy…. With my Mum dying I may have forgotten to eat" I tell them, it's not a lie I've been pretty busy the last couple days.

Owen rolls his eyes "Of course you did" he then walks back over to what he was doing.

Jack smiles at me "Come on, dinners on me."

I follow him out of the Hub, trying to ignore the sick feeling I have being around him.

It takes me over two months to get use to whatever feeling I'm getting off Jack and to stop getting sick. (like slowly exposing yourself to poison, in time you become immune)

In that time, I also learn that I am now allergic to acetylsalicylic acid or more commonly known as Aspirin. And according to the internet there's natural acetylsalicylic acid in a lot of fruits and vegetables (apples, apricots, avocados, blackberries, blueberries, broccoli, cantaloupe, cauliflower, cherries, chili peppers, cucumbers, currants, dates, dried herbs/spices, eggplant, figs, grapefruit, grapes, green peppers, guava, kiwi, licorice herb, meadowsweet, mint (gum, breath mints, toothpaste) nuts all of them, paprika, peaches, plums, prunes, radishes, raspberries, spinach, strawberries, turmeric wine, zucchini) and I have no way of knowing how bad this allergy is so I've had change my diet to avoid those foods.

But it's not all bad, I've gotten better at seeing timelines and know what changes I can make, who I can save.

I'm come out of my thoughts when Jack taps me on the shoulder with a smirk. "Very nice suit."

"Thank you, Sir" I reply.

He puts a hand on my lower back "It's pretty quiet right now, wanna go down to my bunker for a quickie?"

Before I can reply the rife alarm goes off.

I smirk "Spoke too soon, Sir."

He groans, annoyed "What have we got Tosh?"

"Looks like a Weevil" she tells him.

"Right. Owen, Gwen with me" He orders.

I silently grab his coat and hand it to him before they walk off.

They come back an hour later with a dead Weevil and thankfully no injuries and Jack's telling one of his stories. "-Was Slitheen! So he just walk into her office and told her assistant who he was and she _Jumped_ out the window. We cornered her of course-"

I block out the story having already heard it half a dozen times. One of many exiting stories about my boyfriend and my Dad saving worlds.

Maybe I should tell him. The only real reason I was hesitant two months ago was cause he had just come back from his trip with my Dad and wouldn't tell us what happened. None of us trusted him when he first got back, but I do trust him now and he deserves the truth.

"Jack, do you want to come over to my place?" I ask, once all the work is over.

He smirks, probably thinking about he wants to do at my place tonight.

When we get there he immediately starts kissing me and leads me to my bedroom. I break the kiss "Jack, there's something a gotta tell you."

He looks at me, a bit disappointed the kissing stopped. "What's up?"

I take my watch out of my pocket, the look on his face tells me he recognises it.

"I opened it" I tell him, hoping he knows what that means.

"Who are you?" he asks carefully, hand now on his gun.

"My name's Generated Anomaly. My friends call me Jenny…. But you can keep calling me Ianto if you want?"

He nods, relaxing a little then freezes. "Wait a minute, the Doctor said that I'm a fixed point, that I scream wrong to Time Lords. How can you be near me?"

So that's why. "Do you remember about two months ago a got the flu and it lasted for weeks?"

He nods.

"It wasn't the flu, it was being near you but I've been around you enough that it doesn't affect me anymore" I tell him honestly, I could lie but all that will do is come back to bite us down the road.

"Be around me makes you sick?!" he asks looking worried.

"Not anymore! I told you I'm used to it now. I promise you're not hurting me" I tell him with a kiss.

Jack noticeably relaxes but still looks a bit worried "Alright Ianto, so you still going my way then?" he smirks.

I give him another kiss "Definitely. As long as you can put up with my Dad's disapproval."

He gives me a worried look "Your Father?"

"The Doctor. He thinks I'm dead, but he'll find out I'm alive at some point."

"The Doctor's your father?...Wait why does he think your dead?" Jack asks.

"Cause he didn't think I would regenerate after I was shot… He went to a planet called Messaline with Donna and Martha. The people there were at war, the humans and the Hath and to make sure they had enough soldiers both sides used progenation machines, to instantly create mentally programmed adults from the DNA of single individuals. The human side stuck Dad's hand in the machine and I came out of it. I only spent a few hours with him but it was fantastic and after he left so did I. I spent three months travelling…. then I was here" I explain.

"So you've been Ianto longer than you were Jenny?" Jack tells me.

"Yeah. I'm still Ianto I just also have a couple months memory travelling" I try to explain.

Jack smiles "Well, if you want I can call Martha? I'm sure she'll call him. He'll be happy to know your alive… won't be so happy that we're shagging, though."

The next morning the TARDIS appears in the middle of the Hub and Dad walks straight out and over to Jack.

I watch the CCTV footage from the tourism office, not sure if I should go down yet.

"What's going on Jack? I was on my way to this planet called Midnight the whole worlds made of diamonds." He smiles.

Jack leads him up to his office, once they're seated Jack hands Dad my watch.

Dad goes pale when he sees it. "Were did you get this?"

"One of my employees. Apparently, it was with his adoptive mother's things, when it tried to make him ignore its existence he recognise a perception filter and opened it instead" Jack tells him.

"Do you know who….."

"It's Jenny. He didn't die on Messaline" Jack tells him.

Dad stands up "Where is he?"

Jack looks at the security camera "Ianto, come on down."

I get up and go straight to his office. When I see Dad, I can feel his energy and know he can feel mine.

He then pulls me into a hug "I'm so glad you're alive! But what are doing here?"

"Oh, you know saving people and lots of running" I smile.

He smiles back "How did you get to the 21st century?"

"I'm not sure. I know someone got a tractor beam on my ship and woman with frizzy blond hair said something about spoilers and it being necessary. Next thing I know I'm stuck in a watch." I tell him.

He smiles "Had to be River! I just meet her but apparently, we meet in the wrong order. So maybe I'm going tell her to."

I give him a look "Your life sounds confusing."

He just smiles at me then turns to Jack "Thanks for the call."

"No problem Doc. Just doing my boyfriend a favour" he tells him, putting an arm around my waist.

Dad groans "Really Jack? My son?"

"I didn't know he was you son till last night!" Jack defences then smirks "Though we certainly had fun after I found out."

Before Dad can respond (kill Jack) Owen walks in. "Why is there a bloody blue box in front of my desk?"

Dad's to busy glaring at Jack to reply, so I do "That's the Doctor's TARDIS Owen."

"And what the fuck is the Doctor doing here?" he asks, now looking at Dad.

Dad finally stops glaring and is now smiling at me, "Just visiting my son."

For a moment Owen looks confused, then it clicks "Tea boys an alien? Wait why didn't I pick up on this? I'm your doctor!"

I pick up the watch "Perception filter."

He glares "My lab now. I need _accurate_ information on you."

Before I can respond the TARDIS doors open and a red head woman walks out. "Oi spaceman! Hurry it up would you!"

I smile at her. "Donna, it's good to see you again."

She sends me a confused look. "Who are you?"

"Donna" Dad starts. "Have I told you about Regeneration?"

She shakes her head.

"It's one of the abilities my people possess. When we are dying Time Lords change, face, body, gender if we feel like it."

I smile at her. "Donna, I'm Jenny, though I go by Ianto now."

She pulls me into a strong hug then slaps me. "Why didn't you tell us you're alive?"

Thankfully Jack answers for me. "Timelines. He had to be sure the Doctor had actually met him."

Donna makes a face "That sounds confusing. Whatever Doctor, Ianto lets go. We're supposed to be on a spa planet by now."

"You guys go" I tell her. "Dad can come back when things quieten down a bit." Donna seems nice but I don't think I could travelling with her.

Dad makes a sad face.

I wrap him in a hug. "I'll go with you one day, just when things aren't so hectic on your side."

He nods and let's go. "I'll come back."

He and Donna both step into the blue box and it disappears with a loud groaning sound.

"Right" Owen says, clapping hand together. "Right! Now that that's over time for some tests!"

Before I can respond (tell him to fuck off) the loud groaning sound returns. With the blue box, but it's different, cleaner with brighter windows and shade of blue.

The door opens and a woman with blonde hair and wearing a long grey coat, yellow suspenders, ugly blue pants and a dark blue shirt with yellow, red and green stripes runs out and smiles at me. "Brilliant! I got the right day!"

 **ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
